Peor que Imposible
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Noah Puckerman decide decirle al chico que le gusta...cuanto le gusta, aunque sabe que no será correspondido, sin embargo las cosas se podrían complicar un poco más de lo esperado [PucKurt] mención de otras parejas.


Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes, esto lo hago por diversión.

ADVERTENCIA:

Esta historia contendrá situaciones difíciles, también menciono que es un UA (universo Alternativo) puede tener mal lenguaje, un poco de violencia y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas , te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, yo he advertido que no es una historia apta para todo el público y sin más…iniciamos.

Prologo

El fresco de la noche golpeaba su cara mientras conducía a una velocidad moderada, se encontraba algo ansioso pero aun así manejaba dentro de los límites de velocidad, ese día había pedido el carro prestado solo para hacer las cosas como debían hacerse, lo había planeado todo, claro después de tanto meditar, no…él no meditaba, su proceso de pensamiento era más…básico, más sencillo e instintivo, había cosas que simplemente sentía y era esa la razón por la que ahora estaba en un enorme problema, tal vez estaba en este problema desde hace tiempo pero apenas parecía entender las dimensiones de lo que podía pasar.

Llego al estacionamiento de aquel pequeño café que no hacia mucho había abierto en Lima y que se mantenía abierto hasta ya entrada la noche, apago el carro, sacando la llave para poder salir de este mismo, coloco la alarma, bajo del auto y se acomodo la chaqueta, no sin antes revisar en el espejo del copiloto como se veía.

Esa noche era especial, por más que decía que no haría una idiotez, se conocía y sabía que sería un parte aguas importante en su vida y que muy seguramente terminaría haciendo justo eso… una idiotez, solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse, estaba cansado de arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Entro al café haciendo que una campanilla cursi indicara que había llegado un cliente más y sin necesidad de nada, lo pudo ver, ahí en una mesa cercana estaba justamente esa persona por la cual había tardado tanto en vestirse, debido a que al inicio había querido lucir magnifico, impecable, se había realmente esforzado por parecer mas sofisticado , interesante, la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo era tan… extraña y rara que simplemente le molesto, todo para después de unos minutos caer en la cuenta de que no podía ir demasiado arreglado, no quería levantar sospechas y obviamente era lo que pasaría si llegaba vestido de aquella forma, pero en fin, ahí estaba él…si, él, todo esto era por un "él".

\- ¡Hey! -llamo su atención y fue entonces que el otro giro sus ojos azules…verdes…¡que carajos!, jamás podría entender la magnitud de color de aquellos ojos, a veces parecía ser de un tono y a veces de otro, al parecer hasta de esa forma jugaba con su mente, y no es que el otro jugara con su mente, vamos estaba divagando otra vez- ¿Llevas mucho esperando…princesa? -una sonrisa salió de sus labios, saboreando aquel sobrenombre que un día de la nada le pareció correcto usar con el castaño-

\- Hola Puck -dijo el otro mientras le seguía con la mirada, extrañado, no había otra forma de definir su postura, aquello era raro para el joven de piel blanca y cabellos castaños, que él y aquel chico del mohicano se llevaran mucho mejor ahora que cuando se conocieron, no significaba que fuese normal que el otro le llamara y en lugar de pedir salir con Finn, su hermanastro, le pidiera que salieran, o sea ellos dos…a un café ¡Noah Puckerman en un café!- Aun no he pedido pero ya nos dejaron unas cartas, realmente no llevo tanto tiempo aquí – menciono el castaño mientras el otro se acomodaba bien en la silla frente a él-

\- Nunca he venido aquí, así que no tengo ni puta idea de que venden aparte de café, supongo que deben tener bebidas así como para ne …-no termino de hablar Noah porque el castaño ya había levantado una ceja con un aire bien conocido de poder ponerse a la defensiva sobre eso de ser gay o denominado mujer, valla que era alguien sensible y no podía darse el lujo de arruinar la noche…taaaan rápido- bueno lo que quiero decir es que soy nuevo en este ambiente así que eso quise decir, carajo debes dejar de estar tan …no sé, así

\- ¿En verdad vamos a pedir algo, no quieres solo ir al punto? – suspiro entendiendo lo complicado que podría ser para el otro salir de sus lugar habituales donde seguro había cosas altas en grasa, carbohidratos, alcohol o a saber que-…¿No prefieres ir a otro sitio? -pregunto con aire cansado el castaño sin sentirse ofendido, sabía, conocía a Puck de hace tiempo y sabía muy bien que lo ultimo que quería era ofenderlo, pero él y Finn a veces tenía una forma tan natural de ofender a los demás que incluso podría ser algún tipo de habilidad-

\- ¡No, no, si vamos a pedir algo! -apuro el chico de ojos chocolate mientras tomaba la carta y leía, cierto ahora Kurt Hummel no era más un chico de Lima, hacia algún tiempo se había marchado a Nueva York y ahora incluso tenía un trabajo en una gran revista, él decía que no era la gran cosa, pero para Puck, lo era, sabía, confiaba en que el otro se podría abrir paso en la gran manzana , no solo en NYADA, si no también esa revista-…ah…hummm, aquí , ya sé lo que pediré -dicto bajando la carta y señalando algo que había captado su atención y despertado su curiosidad, quería demostrarle al otro que podía pedir cosas diferentes a un simple café americano o una cerveza, vamos que estaba dejando la cerveza y el alcohol en general, al menos en su mente lo estaba intentado-

-…oook -dijo el castaño antes de parpadear para levantar una de sus manos y llamar la atención de la mesera, hacia tiempo que no veía a Puck, pensaba que lo vería cuando fuese a visitar a Finn pero bueno, el mundo últimamente le daba muchas sorpresas, eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para todas esas sorpresas-

La mesera tomo la orden, un café Latte para Puck y un Mocha para Kurt, además de unas galletas de nuez y naranja que habían pedido para ambos, aunque realmente Puck no se veía con muchas ganas de galletas, quería estar a tono en el lugar sin tener que pedir algo demasiado…como para mujer, vamos una cosa era Kurt y otra muy diferente él, Kurt podía incluso pedir una de esas bebidas llenas de crema y frutas y hasta unicornios , brillos y estrellas, per él…¡Vamos, el tiburón del sexo, no podía!.

Hablaron, hablaron mucho, antes y después de que llego su pedido, Puck hablo de como había pasado finalmente la prepa, de lo mucho que le habían ayudado y de como no tenía muy claro aun que es lo que haría con su vida, Kurt hablo de la universidad y de lo complicado que era todo, sus proyectos parecían geniales un día y al otro le encontraba miles de fallas, pero a la vez de lo emocionante que era vivir allá, pasando a otros temas Kurt se entero que Puck y Finn estaban molestos y el castaño de ojos azules por un momento creyó que la razón de ser de aquel extraño encuentro sería para ayudar a que estos dos volvieran a ser amigos, siendo sinceros, Kurt sabía lo brutos y absurdos que podía llegar a ser su hermano y el otro; Puck por otro lado descubrió que Rachel y Kurt iban excelente, pero que Santana acababa de llegar a Nueva York y había todo el drama que cualquier podría haber esperado entre ellas dos, la verdad todo le servía de distractor para lo que pensaba decir realmente al castaño, solo que no sabía como podía decirlo, en verdad no sabía; no cuando el otro lo distraía con cada movimiento que hacía, no cuando al momento de querer hablar de ESO, su corazón, estúpido, absurdo, cursi e idiota se aceleraba como si fuera un mocoso de diez años que quiere correr a jalarle las trenzas a la niña que le gusta.

Siguieron hablando, el tiempo paso como agua y Kurt se dio cuenta de que pasar tiempo a solas con Puck era mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba, no tenía que aparentar nada, se conocían y le encantaba creer que se respetaban, cada uno con sus diferencias, cada uno con su forma de ser tan particularmente opuesta y se encontró deseando volver a repetir todo aquello, tal vez en un sitio más neutral, ya que se dio cuenta que los latte no eran para nada el estilo de bebida del otro, pero había sido una vista que no esperaba tener, toda una experiencia que le saco una risa sincera y lo más discreta que le fue humanamente posible tener cuando Puck dio el primer sorbo y maldijo en voz baja.

\- Hey…-llamo Puck la atención del otro quien mordía una galleta de nuez , entendiendo que el momento había llegado- últimamente… ya sabes , hemos hablado mucho por mensaje y eso -dijo ante lo cual el otro asintió mientras daba otro mordida a la galletita que originalmente había tenido forma de estrella-… y pues, me ha gustado mucho, ya sabes, hablar y eso , conocerte más, digo… no es lo mismo que hacerlo como hoy pero, pues estas lejos y yo me tarde un poco en pues …ya sabes, querer conocerte un poco más -dijo y Kurt asintió una vez terminada su galleta para usar entonces una servilleta y limpiar las migajas que pudieran haberse quedado en sus labios- y bueno…he estado pensando, sabes, bastante, hasta que de hecho me ha dolido la puta cabeza de tanto pensar y pensar…

-…Puck …-suspiro el otro antes de mirarle con aire divertido pero ligeramente cansado- no tienes que darle tantas vueltas, claro que lo hare -dijo de buena gana logrando que el corazón de Puck saltara asustado de haber sido tan obvio y el mismo tiempo emocionado ¿aquello no era posible cierto? ¿hacer, que pensaba hacer Kurt?- no sé que paso entre tu y Finn pero estoy seguro de que si hablan las cosas se pueden solucionar…-ladeo un poco su rostro para verlo, logrando que Puck se relajara un poco, claro Kurt hablaba de "aquella discusión" – en todo caso pueden irse a beber o algo por el estilo, son amigos desde…-negó divertido- la verdad no tengo idea desde cuando son amigos o como inicio todo, pero se nota que tienen bastante tiempo y si has podido limar asperezas conmigo después del mal inicio que tuvimos en la prepa, por supuesto que puedes hacerlo con Finn, vamos te perdono que te acostaras con Quinn, que te besaras con Rachel, incluso te perdono por cosas de las que estoy seguro no saber ¿pero que puede ser peor que lo de Quinn y pues… que la embarazaras? -pregunto entretenido logrando que el otro respirara hondo antes de mover una mano para tomar dos galletas y comerlas de un solo bocado- ¡Por Gaga!¡¿Qué has hecho?! -exclamo alarmado ante el silencio y visible nerviosismo del otro, quien inmediatamente miro alrededor como cerciorándose de que alguien pudiera estarlos viendo-… ¡Puckerman!...¡Oh por …dime que no intentaste nada con Carole! -dijo en un gritillo ahogado, que logro que el otro se levantara de golpe para tomarle de los hombros y gritarle con la mirada que dejara de decir esas cosas, la señora Carole era del Señor B. y además la respetaba, hasta él tenía limites…a veces-

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! -gruño ligeramente contenido Noah en lo que volvía a sentarse y se pasaba una mano por su mohicana- Tu padre me mata y vamos… respeto a Carole, es la mamá de Finn, es como…tu mamá – dijo con aire casi indignado y horrorizado- no, no es por ahí y no, no quiero que arregles nada con Finn, eso lo soluciono yo -dijo logrando captar más la atención y curiosidad del otro-

-…entonces… ¿Qué es? -pregunto Kurt con suavidad al tiempo que el otro torcía los labios y se rascaba atrás de uno de sus oídos- comienzo a asustarme …¿debo asustarme? -pregunto ante lo cual el otro resoplo acercandose más a la mesa, colocando los codos sobre esta y cruzando momentáneamente las manos frente a su rostro- es serio… por Gaga es serio, estas serio -dijo alarmado, sin levantar la voz, era como si aquello que fuese a decirle pudiera acabar con el mundo y viniendo del otro, era algo realmente alarmante, su cerebro ya tenía bastantes ideas y cada una de ellas era más alarmante que la anterior-

\- creo… no…-inicio el de ojos color café- estoy…así como…muy enamorado de alguien -dijo tratando de tener tacto, rogándole a todos los seres supremos o con un poco de poder, en su religión, que le dieran tacto y que no le hicieran soltar aquella bomba de tal forma que el otro saliera corriendo de aquel lugar; por experiencia propia, sabía que podía decir y hacer cosas para que las personas huyeran de su vida, paso con su padre y luego con miles de personas más-

\- wow…bueno, eso es…-dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño- bueno ¿estas seguro o …? -pero el otro no dejo que terminara de formular su pregunta, porque había asentido rápidamente, y era complicado ya que Puck había tenido en su haber un desfile de mujeres de todo tipo, tamaños y colores, no recordaba cuantas veces había escuchado del rumor de tal vez Puck al fin estaba enamorado realmente, así que solo le quedaba escucharlo y ayudarlo-…ok…bueno…entonces…-suspiro tratando de relajarse para que el otro pudiera continuar con su confesión- está bien… ¿necesitas ayuda con ella? ¿La conozco?

-…él -corrigió rápidamente Puck, logrando que el otro parpadeara con aire extrañado y sucedió justo lo que Puck no quería que sucediera, Kurt con todo su lenguaje corporal le demostró lo impresionado y lo incrédulo que estaba al respecto-…yo…bueno, en serio creeme…- respiro hondo tratando de agarrar valor, ya había iniciado y sabía como iba a terminar, lo sabía, solo quería decirlo, se repetía a si mismo, que solo quería eso…decirlo, sacarlo-….Kurt… se que no me crees, pero es verdad, yo…bueno… esto ya tiene tiempo y no pensaba decirlo, porque en un inicio pensé que solo era curiosidad, que era incluso moda o algo así…no sé, pero… pues…no, estoy …creo…no, más bien, estoy seguro, estoy completamente seguro de que… pues…- dijo y con cada palabra Kurt se acercaba un poco más, sin saber que podía esperar, creyendo incluso que se había enamorado de Finn, aquello tendría lógica si no fuera porque Finn no se pelearía con Puck con algo como eso, hace tiempo que su hermanastro había dejado de ser un neandertal homofóbico, a no ser claro que Puck hubiera intentado…"hacerlo" con Finn, si tal vez aquello podría ser muy de esperarse de -…Kurt…estoy enamorado de ti…-dijo finalmente Puck sintiendo que tomaba su corazón y se lo mostraba al castaño, así de expuesto, así de vulneraba se sintió, aunque definitivamente su rostro y todo su lenguaje corporal trataba de mostrarse no tan…ansioso-

Entonces aquello hizo eco en la cabeza de Kurt, no esperaba , en verdad de todos lo que pudo haber nombrado no esperaba escuchar su nombre, no se consideraba tan… irresistible como para tentar al mismo Noah Puckerman y quiso creer que había escuchado mal, pero el otro siguió hablando, repitiendo lo mismo, no entendía el contexto, era como si solo las palabras "tu me gustas" y "estoy enamorado de ti", resonaran entre las miles de razones que podía estar exponiendo el otro y es que nadie podía culparlo, aquello era…extraño, era bizarro, entre más se esforzaba Puck por explicar, más perdido se sentía Kurt con todo aquello, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero algo le decía que Puck solo estaba confundido, muy confundido, tal vez solo era algún tipo de fantasía, Puck podría ser del tipo "quiero todo lo que sé que no debo o puedo tener", pero de pensarlo a decírselo…no, aquello no lo haría, vamos que por la cara de Puck …¡No quería lastimarlo, pero quería sacudirlo y pedirle que dejara de decir tonterías!.

-…perdón-murmuro Kur finalmente antes de llevarse una mano al rostro, aquello era grave, apenas estaba teniendo oportunidad de tener una amistad decente y sincera con con el otro, una buena amistad, cuando salía con algo tan extraño y complicado- dame…unos minutos -murmuro y el otro le dio una ligera pausa-

No quería, Kurt, no deseaba nada de eso, ¿Cómo puedes querer algo que puede ser tan peligrosamente letal?¿tan ilógico e imposible?¿Para que arriesgarse a perder a alguien por un simple "tal vez"? , todo aquello era más que absurdo y el mismo tiempo estaba en el enorme dilema de como decirlo sin que el otro se lo tomara a mal.

-…Kurt…-le llamo Puck después de algunos minutos, tortuosos e inquietantes, Kurt le había pedido tiempo y él se lo había dado, pero ya tenían más de 10 minutos sin hablar y las ansias estaban provocando problemas en su estómago, Kurt estaba realmente serio, realmente impactado, supuso que debía ser más claro, los ojos azules del otro volvieron a verlo con cierto horror en sus pupilas-…tranquilo, yo…-pero Kurt levanto la mano para pedirle más tiempo, tiempo que sinceramente no quería darle Puck, no porque aquello terminaría mal si seguía sintiendo esa terrible ansiedad anidarse en su persona, porque sabía que si explotaba, que no faltaba mucho, las cosas se irían al infierno- no te pido nada, no estoy esperando una respuesta -suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse, tenía que tranquilizarse- sé que… bueno, pese a que ahorita lo tuyo con Blaine termino aparentemente…- dijo y el otro le miro indignado con una clara advertencia de que se fuera con cuidado con lo que iba a decir- no, ósea, yo también creo que Blaine fue un completo idiota, eso de… pues…hacerte lo que te hizo, por la razón que sea – dijo negando- vamos… que se que vas a terminar perdonándolo, no ahora, ni en uno o varios meses pero Kurt… princesa….vamos, son el uno para el otro y lo sé, en serio -negó antes de atreverse a mover una mano para tomar una de las del otro- no estoy esperando una respuesta porque se que no merezco una oportunidad contigo, se muy bien que no puedo compararme…

\- ¡Puck, no es que los este comparando! -dijo el otro casi escandalizado, tratando de no elevar la voz, sintiéndose realmente raro ante el contacto del otro, pero imposibilitado de moverse o rechazarlo, pero sobre todo indignado, aquello era absurdo, no había punto de comparación y era realmente mal que Puck por si solo se estuviera comparando con quien sea- Puck estas confundido

\- No, no lo estoy, creí estarlo, pero… no, no lo estoy no es que me sienta así… inferior, digo, se que tengo cosas buenas, pero, vamos… Blaine es Blaine, es ese príncipe de cuentos que cualquiera puede esperar, si, hizo una pendejada, pensó con el pene como muchos hombres estúpidos y perdió lo más importante y se que eres lo más importante porque lo vi, vi cuando se desmorono, cuando regreso de Nueva York dijo que ustedes habían terminado, que todo eso que habían construido, él lo había echado a la basura por un momento de debilidad -dijo y Kurt le miró fijamente, aun no estaba cómodo hablando de lo sucedido con Blaine-…Kurt… tu para mi eres la princesa del cuento, mucho mejor que muchas mujeres, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa de este puto mundo, eres ese ser hermoso y lleno de orgullo que te hace querer ser un mejor hombre, alguien que merezca estar a tu lado y podría prometerte muchas cosas, podría decirte lo bueno que soy en la cama o la cantidad de traseros que soy capaz de patear para protegerte, pero… -guardo silencio y le miro, torciendo ligeramente su sonrisa, dándose el tiempo de recorrer las facciones del otro, disfrutando de la vista que tenía frente a sí mismo -…pero tu eres la princesa del cuento, yo soy algo así como la puta de una cantina, en versión masculina…porque debo aclarar que lo mío es meterla, estoy seguro que podría intentar, tal vez lo otro, pero lo mío, lo mío es meterla -explico con todo el tacto que le era posible, aunque las mejillas del otro ya se habían incendiado- y bueno, tu necesitas un príncipe, no un perro que como yo, se ha metido con…bueno, con muchas personas, estoy así…sucio -bajo un poco la voz y apretó el agarre en la mano del otro-…Blaine y tu…son…como la pareja gay modelo, todos esperan que vuelvan, todos esperan que las cosas se calmen y sé que Blaine hará de todo para recuperarte…pero sobre todo, sé que tú, digas lo que digas, lo amas y no puedo con eso, no…lo sé y por eso sé que no vas a corresponderme…sé que tienen toda una historia, ¡carajo, una puta historia de cuento de hadas!

Un nuevo silencio se movió en la mesa, Puck le veía intensamente, pero al mismo tiempo con un tinte de dolor y de dulzura que conmovía al otro, quien no tenia idea de en que momento el mundo se había vuelto loco y caprichoso como para jugar con sus nervios, ya era suficientemente malo como que Puck, su consagrado nuevo amigo, se le declarara, como para que este dijera todo aquello, porque Puck y él se habían acercado, mucho realmente, sabía la clase de persona que era y sospechaba las razones detrás de todos sus actos idiotas, machistas y sin sentido.

En el tiempo que Kurt se graduó y se fue de Lima había hecho una amistad real en línea con Puck, Kurt sabía de su familia, de la situación de su padre, de cómo el otro había encontrado en su camino, no una, si no varias familias alternas de su padre, Kurt sabía que bajo toda esa aparente violencia, debajo de toda esa facha de chico malo, Puck era realmente alguien con un noble corazón, alguien de hecho con un corazón de pollo que se enternecía con los animales , que amaba a su madre, a su religión y que muy a su manera seguía los principios básicos de un ser humano decente, sabía que todas sus parejas lo habían agarrado como plato de segunda mesa, como premio de consolación y le dolía saber que tal vez ahora él mismo le estaba causando un nuevo malestar, un sin sabor más en su basto repertorio de "no eres lo suficiente" que tanto le habían dejado claro en el pasado, incluso Rachel lo había usado de manera inconsciente para descubrirse a sí misma, cierto él estaba vulnerable por su ruptura con Blaine y si… Puck era… atractivo, pero jamás podría ser un nombre más en la lista "lo siento pero volveré con…" por respeto, por un mínimo de respeto a la nueva amistad entre ambos, no podía ni siquiera verlo como una posible pareja, porque se arriesgaban demasiadas cosas.

-…Puck…mira…-sonrió ligeramente el castaño antes de mover su maño libre para cubrir la mano que con la cual el otro le sostenía-…tal vez… , ok , puede que si tengas alguna inclinación…gay o bisexual, pero… no creo que yo…- dijo pero los ojos color chocolate del otro le indicaron que no iba por buen camino y lo entendió, lo peor que alguien podía hacer era poner en tela de juicio los sentimientos de uno, lo entendía pero aun así no quería creer eso de que Puck podría enamorarse de él, por que no estaba listo para una relación, porque no estaba listo para exponerse a ser lastimado y alguien que aun estaba saliendo del closet, que había tenido tantas mujeres en su haber era un problema enorme, era una bomba , un gran peligro que sinceramente no quería tomar, no cuando las cosas con ellos dos, parecían ir bien-…ok, Puck…mira ¿Qué te parece si te presento a alguien?...no conozco a muchos pero…

Entonces Puck sintió que algo se rompía en él, una luz le cegaba y al mismo tiempo le iluminaba, Kurt no solo no le creía, no lo veía como alguien que pudiera siquiera pretenderle y eso dolía, ya había imaginado que dolería, incluso estaba preparado para sentirse mal por ese día, pero de eso a …lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era diferente ¿acaso no le movía ni un poco? ¿no le tentaba para nada?.

Cerro sus ojos y su mano se escapo de las del otro para respirar hondo y repetirse que era hombre, que no iba a llorar, que no era algo "Pukerman" el llorar por algo que ya sabía, porque él lo sabía, Kurt no lo amaba, no lo quería, vamos, al parecer ni siquiera le llamaba la atención, porque ¿Quién le busca pareja a alguien que le interesa? ¿Quién se ofrece con una sonrisa, una encantadora y amable sonrisa a ayudarte a encontrar el amor, si siente un poquito, algo, por ti?

\- olvídalo -dijo Puck antes buscar en su cartera y sacar un par de billetes que alcanzaba para todo lo consumido- has de cuenta que esto nunca paso y sigamos igual-dijo levantándose de la silla para salir de ahí, porque tenía que salir de ahí, su cuerpo no podía estar más tiempo ahí porque se conocía e iba a estallar, quería destruir cosas, golpear cosas, meterse en peleas idiotas y terminar inconsciente, si porque la inconciencia era lo único que te permitía no pensar, por eso necesitaba un escape, se acostaría con alguien de no ser porque se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a encamarse por puro despecho con la primer que cayera ante sus encantos-

No quería ver a Kurt, le dolía verlo, vamos esa mirada de pena de "perdón por no quererte" de "¿Qué hago con él?", carajos, como dolía, en verdad dolía, porque aunque sabía que no lo quería creía que tal vez en un futuro, si le deba la oportunidad podría …pero, claro, Kurt no diría algo que no sentía, y aun así le había dado esa mirada , ¡Carajo había incomodado a Kurt! ¡Había hecho que …! Ahora mismo necesitaba correr.

Quito la alarma para subirse al auto, ese auto que irónicamente había pedido prestado, porque muy en el fondo esperaba que el otro le creyera y tal vez le permitiera estar mas tiempo a su lado, que en algún momento lo viera con otros ojos, esos ojos brillantes que le quitaban el aliento y …que desgraciadamente le pertenecían solo a Blaine, él no era Blaine, carajos, carajo y mil veces carajo…¿en que momento había desperdiciado el tiempo con Kurt? ¡¿Él lo había conocido primero?! ¡Puto destino!¡Puto tiempo de mierda!

Acelero en cuanto el camino se convirtió en carretera, dejando que el fresco, el helado de la noche le golpeara de lleno, violentamente el rostro.

¡Si tan solo lo hubiera protegido de Dave! ¡Si tan solo él hubiera sido ese héroe que tanto necesito el otro! …tal vez y solo tal vez así había podido tener una oportunidad para poder pelear hombro con hombro con Blaine por el cariño de Kurt, vamos… ¡él solo quería una oportunidad!¿A quién engañaba con todos esos dolorosos porques? ¡Noah quería, ansiaba una puta oportunidad para demostrar que podía hacerlo feliz! ¡Él no se iría por otro culo!¡Él ya se había cansado de los placeres pasajeros, de los besos a escondidas!¡Él estaba dispuesto, carajo, que si, a pedirle al Señor B. que le dejara intentarlo con Kurt, aun cuando aquello significara que el señor B. le amenazara!¡Él estaba seguro que tendría un puta química de miedo en la cama!¡Él estaba seguro que Kurt era la persona indicada para él mismo!

Kurt no sabía, pero él y Finn estaban molestos por esto, porque Finn se aferraba a que estaba confundido a que no quisiera usar a Kurt como experimento de su nuevo descubrimiento y eso había logrado que Puck se le fuera encima ¡¿usar a Kurt?!, Finn era su hermano del alma y todo eso, pero jamás sería capaz de jugar con Kurt, porque lo estimaba, porque la familia Hummel-Hudson era toda una institución para Puck, porque …¡Carajo , quería a Kurt! ¡¿Con una chingada porque nadie lo entendía?!

Dolía, con un puto carajo de mierda, dolía y quería gritar, quería volar, ir tan rápido como el motor del carro se lo permitiera, quería…por todos los cielos, por unos segundos, deseaba chocar, chocar y acabar aparatosamente con todo eso que burbujeaba violentamente en su cuerpo, y no era correcto, sabía aquello y aun así aceleraba, tomando una curva lo suficientemente violento como para acelerar su pulso y entumir sus músculos faciales. No era lo correcto porque Kurt se culparía, porque estaría actuando como un chiquillo, como lo que todos esperaban de él, alguien irresponsable, alguien… salvaje, violento y sin cerebro.

Una curva más tomada con un poco más de precaución, el dolor seguía ahí, latente, sin ganas de irse, recordando el rostro del otro, esa mirada que le decía que estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no lastimarle, por no decirle lo que sabía, ¡Carajo, si ya sabía que Kurt amaba a Blaine, ¿Por qué había creído que podía tener una oportunidad?!¡¿Porque no podía simplemente tener las cosas , las personas que realmente le importaban?! ¡¿Por qué todo aquello era una "puta señal" de que buscaba lo que no podía tener?!

El camino se volvió nuevo, no conocía esa puta carretera y no le importaba un carajo, solo quería terminar con aquel dolor, hasta que la gasolina se terminara o se le atravesara algo que lo parara en seco, no era suicida, no, claro que no, pero ¡Carajos, dolía! ¡¿Cómo paraba ese dolor?!, golpeo el volante y un bache hizo que por poco y perdiera en control del auto, no lo perdió pero lo desestabilizo lo suficiente como para tomar un camino alterno, oscuro y sin pavimentar.

Su celular sonó ¿Cuánto llevaba sonando?...no sabía, no importaba, no quería contestar y escuchar a Kurt pidiéndole que regresara, que hablaran...¿hablar?¿de qué?¿de los chicos que le iba a presentar?...¡Carajo como le había encabronado que le dijera eso, como le había dolido esa idea!, metió el pie en el acelerador aunque sabía que estaba haciendo una completa estupidez, las llantas topaban con piedras al tiempo que el carro se sacudía y el polvo se levantaba a su paso.

De pronto una luz le golpeo los ojos logrando que por inercia, girara el volante para evadir aquello que le había salido de la nada, mantuvo sus manos en el volante para no perder el control de este, lo cual fue realmente imposible debido a la velocidad a la que venía y todo paso demasiado rápido, solo pudo sentir como se detenía de golpe y como su cuerpo rebotaba contra el volante, siendo amortiguado solamente por el escozor del cinturón de seguridad, aun así su cabeza golpeo contra algo…no estaba seguro de contra que, en ese momento, en que algo cálido comenzó a correr por su frente no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, solamente sabía que si moría lamentaría no volver a ver aquellos ojos azules que le habían dejado sin aliento más de una vez, solo le dolía saber que si moría sería una culpa innecesaria en los hombros de Kurt, un dolor más para su madre y su hermana, un casilla más tachada, en la larga lista de idioteces hechas , inesperadas pero no sorpresivas con su nombre, era patético, no quería dormirse, un zumbido en su oído y un entumecimiento en su cuerpo le negaban la posibilidad de moverse, de buscar siquiera su celular para llamar al 911 y que ellos limpiaran su puto desorden, quería ser mejor pero no creía poder tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y todo…una vez más por su gran estupidez y falta de control, carajo… aquello era…simplemente, patético.


End file.
